


Take Me Home

by Skullszeyes



Series: Eating The Dead [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Gen, Implied Pseudo-Incest, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Five needs help and calls Vanya, but he still has nightmares that scare him of what is about to happen in a few days.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling depressed, so this came from that.

There are monsters within the brick and glass and shadows that lurk amongst the oil stained alleys, the grime is thick along the curb of grey sidewalks. He groaned, holding his side where the wound bleeds into his white pressed shirt that isn’t so clean anymore. He’s annoyed this all transpired, gritting his teeth, he exhausted himself and it took a bit of strength to find a payphone and dial _her_ number. The only one he deemed competent to go to at this time of night.

He isn’t sure if it’s the early spring night, but it’s cold, and he’s shuddering as he stands in the phone booth, gripping the handle, while the other presses against the hard glass, hoping that she would answer.

“Come on,” he whispered.

And she answered, and the relief cracked a smile on his lips, and she met him half way without a single thought of the full moon sitting upon its perch in the starless sky.

Her halls are stifled with dust, creaks of their weight upon the wood, and the clinking of her keys is all he hears beside the blood rushing in his ears as she hovers in front of the door, her fingers shaky before unlocking the door and leading him inside.

“Are you okay?” she asked, but he asks where the bathroom is, and she shows him by opening the muted door. She disappears as he shrugs off his coat, heaving out breathes between gritted teeth.

He covers his blood seeping blue purplish knuckles with a thin soft white napkin, bleeding through the moment it drapes over his hand.

“You’re making a mess,” Vanya says, brunette in hair and brows, a look of dissatisfaction crossed her face at the sight of him.

He laughs dryly and almost falls, but her hands find his arm, and he sucks in a harsh breath at the odd angle, but he falls against her chest, and her words are wobbly, filled with thick worry until they’re both sitting on the floor and she’s cradling him in her arms.

“You’re bleeding, Five.”

“I know,” he closes his eyes, savoring her warmth. “I know.”

And when he sleeps, he dreams of a barren world with nothing more than his own voice to listen too, and sometimes he stares at her book and reads the pages that no longer smell of parchment but of ash and dirt. He adores her picture on the front the most than the one on the back. Because he once knew this girl who sat beside him at the table, while the other was no more than a stranger like all the rest he left behind by accident.

_I want to go home. Take me home. Please. Take me home!_

Five opens his eyes and he gasps, painful and broken as he curls his fingers into the warmth of a thick blanket covering his body and he finds her sitting at the end of the couch, jerking awake at the same time as him, and their eyes meet, and he hopes to know her, to understand her, and to keep her safe from the world he spent a lifetime alone in.

“Vanya,” he whispers, settling back against the pillow, his eyes burning with tears. “I don’t want to go back…”

She reached out for his hand and he squeezes, his chest tightening with a pain he knew too well. He wanted to beg her not to let that world suffocate him as much as it did, splintering his mind with one thought that drove him to kill, to find his way back, to save them all with the second chance he forced out of the people who put a gun in his hand.

“You won’t,” she told him, a promise she barely understood, “you won’t go back.”

_I’ll save you, all of you, with this broken mind inside a young body, I’ll save you all._

**Author's Note:**

> Back in Oct/2018, I got drunk and broke my right ankle and left foot. And because of this, I mostly like to write fanfics as a way to ease that trauma. I woke up near a train track with a train going by, it's what actually woke me up. My eyesight is bad, and I didn't have my glasses, nor my phone. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I couldn't stay there. I had to find help. And I did at this building, and I asked them to call the cops. I have ptsd from this night. From waking up alone and being completely scared. I had to remind myself i wasn't there the first few weeks. And I still get anxiety when I see trains or a train track. 
> 
> When I watched Five bleed and not say anything to his siblings. I sympathized with that. He's a cocky, independent character. He's my favorite. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed even with the tmi. Lol.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
